Ain't No Church On Sunday
by fabrayzz
Summary: Quinn Fabray is a senior at WMHS and is enjoying her life with her girlfriend Rachel Berry. One night, everything changes, and Quinn has to learn to live her new way of life, without hurting her girlfriend. Faberry Vampire AU


Quinn stepped quietly through the dark streets. ' _A girl like me shouldn't be walking through the streets in the middle of night'_ she thought. She remembered hearing horrible stories about the rape and kidnapping of girls walking alone at night, she shivered. She was on the way to her girlfriend Rachel's house when her car broke down a few miles back. She was going to call Rachel and ask her to come pick her up, but decided to spare her the trouble and just walk to Rachel's. After all, she knew the way. She was starting to regret her decision to walk now that it was getting dark though.

Quinn approached the alleyway that served as a shortcut to Rachel's house, she realised it probably isn't such a good idea to go walking through an old alleyway in the middle of the night, right? That _is_ how most horror stories started. The blonde knew it was stupid, but she _really_ wanted to get to Rachel's house on time.

Rachel had promised a romantic dinner and Quinn had been looking forward to it all week. They had only started dating a few months ago, but already knew each other well. Despite her best friend Santana's cynical comments about Rachel's shyness, Quinn was head over heels for her new girlfriend.

She walked as fast as she could through the spooky alleyway. A trash can fell over behind her, making a sharp clattering sound. She jumped and swung her head around, nothing seemed to be following her. ' _It was probably just the wind'_ she thought, but still quickened her pace.

Then she heard another clash, and what seemed to be the sound of footsteps. Quinn started running, she was not taking any chances, and she definitely didn't want to end up like one of those poor girls in the news. She sprinted through the dark and narrow alley, although she didn't like to admit it to herself, she was scared as hell.

Someone grabbed her with extreme force. She screamed, but it was cut short as she was hit with a baseball bat, knocking her out.

She woke up in a dimly lit room. Her head was pounding from her recent ordeal and it took her a few seconds for her to remember what happened on the way to Rachel's house. She tried to move her arm so she could rub her throbbing forehead, but realised she was tied down. She started to sob, what was she doing here? What was the person who captured her going to do to her? She cried out, and struggled against her restraints. Her captor had obviously tied her down pretty well. Quinn took a second to glance around the room. A shiny metal table sat next to the metal bed she was tied down on, and in the corner of the room there was a stairs leading up. On top of the table sat an assortment of needles and metal tools. Quinn started to panic, whatever this person was going to do to her, was worse than she thought. The needles were filled with a yellowish liquid and had thin pointed tips. She started to sob more. She heard footsteps, they echoed through the concrete walled room, it looked kind of like a basement, except with super creepy lab equipment. A tall man in a lab coat appeared at the end of the stairs, his bald head shone under the dim lighting. "Who are you?" Quinn sobbed as tears rolled down her cheeks. "What are you going to do to me?" The bald man let out a small chuckle. "Do you know how long i've been waiting for this?" he asked, Quinn stayed silent as she looked at him with pure fear. "Ever since I started to develop this serum, I have been looking forward to trying it on one lucky person". Quinn shivered, ' _what was he talking about? Serum?'_ She remembered learning something about that in science class, but she was too busy doodling on her textbook at the time to actually remember what it was. "What are you going to do to me?" She asked as rage built up within her. "Let me go! Please" She pleaded, but the man only laughed. He seemed to be finding humour in her distress. Anger surged through Quinn, she should be waking up next to her girlfriend right now, not trapped in some creepy basement-lab with a scary bald dude. She took all the courage she had, and spit right in the guy's face. A mixture of anger and annoyance flashed on his face before he grabbed the needle with the strange yellowish liquid inside of it. "You'll regret that little act of rebellion" he remarked coldly as he held the needle close to her neck. Quinn struggled, but she knew there was nothing she could do. He smiled a cold, eery smile before plunging the needle into Quinn's neck. She started to feel incredibly dizzy all of a sudden and the room seemed to spin. She took one last look at the man's cruel face, and then her eyelids closed shut. Leaving her in darkness.


End file.
